NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: -maldita traidora! -espeta el peliplateado - porque que con él! porque con ese lobo!
1. Chapter 1

NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES

Inu Yasha y Kagome están parados a mitad del camino hacia el pozo. Ambos están rojos de rabia por la ira que sienten en esos momentos

─BAKA! – espeta la joven pelinegra

─IDIOTA! – gruñe molesto el ojidorado

─NECIO!

─TERCA!

─QUIEN LO SERÁ MAS?

─TU! ANTIPATICA!

─BRUTO!

─IMBECIL!

─CREIDO!

─PERRA! – se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda

─TE ODIO! – los ojos se le aguan al ver la indiferencia del joven

─NO MAS QUE YO! ─ vuelve a espetar el ojidorado

Kagome corre hacia el pozo por donde pasa. No sin antes golpearse fuertemente la cabeza. Inu Yasha está de espaldas a ella, así que no se da cuenta que ella ya lo ha cruzado. Arquea una ceja. Extrañado pues esperaba otra retahíla de adjetivos más. Al no escucharla. Voltea y se queda pasmado por no verla. Emprende carrera hacia el pozo. Después de haber olfateado y cerciorarse por donde la joven haya escapado. Salta al interior de éste. Esta intrigado pues la clásica luz que solía cubrirlo cuando atravesaba no aparecía. Para mal de sus culpas queda estampado en el fondo como sapo aplastado. Golpea con furia el suelo

─MIERDA! – gruñe molesto – KAGOME!

Debido a los gritos el resto del equipo llegan corriendo y se asoman al borde del mismo

─que pasa? – pregunta el monje con un hermosa sonrisa sarcástica bailando en sus labios – no puedes pasar?

─no – refuta el ojidorado y de un salto está a su lado – ESA DESGRACIADA! –gruñe presionando el puño con fuerza

─tú tienes la culpa – cavila – pero es extraño. Otras veces por más que hayan peleado. Siempre has logrado pasar. No?

─sí – responde con desgano, como si eso no fuera lo más obvio

─eso quiere decir, que ella ha puesto pergaminos sagrados por el otro lado. Su fuerza espiritual se ha incrementado. Es por eso que no puedes hacerlo

Inu Yasha lo coge del cuello, alzándolo. Está más que amargo

─que quieres decir con que lo ha sellado? – brama molesto

Miroku le golpea suavemente la mano para obligarlo a que lo suelte. Así lo hace. Él se acomoda sus ropas

─todo indica que así es – concluye con ligera sonrisa sardónica que empieza a aflorar en sus labios

─feh! No lo creo – se cruza de brazos. Haciendo un mohín de disgusto – más tarde lo intentaré

─te lo mereces… ─ Shippou le saca la lengua. Para luego esconderse detrás de la cabellera de Miroku ─ por necio

─que has dicho… enano? – gruñe molesto. Amenaza ─ quítate Miroku!

Miroku cubre con su cuerpo para que no logre alcanzarlo. Shippou salta al hombro de Sango desde donde le saca la lengua

─IDIOTA! Con letras mayúsculas y de tamaño familiar

─RENACUAJO! – gruñe mientras se lanza sobre el pequeño

─SANGO! AYUDAME! – chilla desesperado porque por mas que se quiera esconder en el cuerpo de la joven, no lo logra

─tú te lo buscaste, Shippou – expone tranquilamente la joven castaña

─ahora no está Kagome para protegerte, enano

En un salto que realiza el pequeño kitsune para pasarse al hombro de Miroku, Inu Yasha logra pescarlo de la cola. Golpeándolo en la cabeza. Él llora. Lo deja tirado en el suelo mientras se aleja hacia la villa…

Kagome reacciona. Incorporándose en la cama. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza presionándola. Abre los ojos porque hasta el momento se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

─ay! Que dolor! – se queja haciendo un mohín de dolor – en dónde estoy? – observa el lugar reconociendo su habitación. Ve entrar a su madre – que me paso?

─como te sientes? – Naomi se sienta al borde de la cama, con una hermosa sonrisa surcándole el rostro

─con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mamá

─te encontramos a las puertas del santuario. En donde está el pozo. Desmayada y sangrante. Paso algo al otro lado?

─al otro lado? – pregunta extrañada – a que te refieres, mamá?

─me extrañó verte así, y sin Inu Yasha – ignora por completo la pregunta de su hija

─mamá – su duda se incrementa – quien es Inu Yasha? Y… en donde es el "otro lado"?

─no te acuerdas? – la mira interrogativamente – tú puedes viajar a través el pozo seco. Hacia el mundo antiguo. Quinientos años atrás, para ser exactos. Ahí es en donde conociste a Inu Yasha. El joven mitad humano, mitad youkai

Kagome la mira dubitativamente. Arquea una ceja, rascándose la cabeza

─mamá… creo que la que recibió el golpe en la cabeza fuiste tú. No yo. No sé de qué diantres me estás hablando. Además no creo que existan seres híbridos, como dices

Al ver la duda en la mirada de su hija, Naomi la besa en la frente

─mejor descansa. Tal vez mañana logres recordar

Sale de la habitación. Apagando la luz. Kagome se echa…

─_Inu Yasha? Pozo seco? Mundo antiguo?_ – sacude la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos – creo que mi madre está alucinando cosas

Se voltea de costado mirando hacia la pared…

Inu Yasha vuelve a salir del pozo. Molesto va hacia el árbol. En donde se sienta al pie de este en una de sus raíces. Se apoya en el tronco. Mira hacia el firmamento, cuajado de estrellas

─_porque lo has hecho Kagome? Es verdad que ya no quieres saber nada de mí? No me resigno ante esta idea_ – apoya su mano en la corteza. Cierra los ojos al suspirar. Se concentra – Kagome…. Kagome me escuchas?

Miroku lo ve y va a sentarse a su lado. Imitando su postura. Inu Yasha lo mira de soslayo

─son tres días y no ha vuelto

─cuatro. Miroku. Cuatro – expone con tristeza

─lo has vuelto a intentar? – le pregunta el ojiazul

─ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he hecho – flexiona las piernas y se acoda en sus rodillas. Está cabizbajo

─que es lo que pasó ese día? – ladea el rostro para mirarlo atentamente. Inu Yasha no varía para nada su posición – lo recuerdas?

─como si hubiera sido esta mañana – responde triste

─cuéntame…

─para que…? ─ suspira nuevamente – no ganas nada con saberlo

─puedo deducir qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que no puedas pasar a su "mundo" -Inu Yasha vuelve a suspirar hondamente, sin responder – ella debió haber visto u oído algo que no le gustó

─más bien di, lo que yo vi – espeta

─qué fue eso? No lo sé – expone encogiéndose de hombros

─la vi en brazos de ese lobo roñoso. Besándose. – espeta – Sobre todo note que ella lo disfrutaba. Nada que decir por parte de ese lobo sarnoso

─que? – exclama admirado – no lo puedo creer. No habrás visto mal?

─de algo que puedo jactarme – sonríe despótico – es que tengo muy buenos sentidos. Mejor que de uds… los humanos

─no nos menosprecies. Pero me resulta extraño ese comportamiento por parte de ella. Explícate mejor

Inu Yasha recoge las piernas, abrazándolas. Oculta su rostro en ellas

─_una de las clásicas poses de Kagome. Cuando se siente triste. Jm! A pesar de todo has hecho tuyas sus gestos y actitudes. Ella te importa mucho más de lo que crees_

Inu Yasha ajeno a los pensamientos del monje, rememora los sucesos que pasaron ese día…

Flash back

Él ve las serpientes cazadoras y es guiado hacia el interior del bosque. Kagome lo sigue… poniéndose siempre en contra del aire para evitar que la detecte

─_siempre va detrás de Kikyou. No sé por cuánto tiempo más aguantaré esta situación. Ah! Estoy cerca_

Cuando llega los encuentra abrazados muy amorosamente. Ambos se deslizan hasta quedar sentados. Ella en las piernas de él. Esto le causa dolor. Se presiona el pecho, tratando de amortiguar lo que sentía. Se oculta detrás de unos arbustos

─_ya lo sospechaba. Esto era obvio. Pero me duele…. Me duele mucho… ya que deseo ser yo la que esté ahí…_

Los escucha murmurar. Así que se concentra para entender lo que hablaban

─pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo – expone el ojidorado

─ves que no es así – se acomoda mejor entre esos fuertes brazos – aquí estoy… a tu lado

─Kikyou… yo… ─ murmura con ternura

─shhh! – impide que hable al colocarle un dedo sobre sus labios – no digas nada. No rompas el encanto de este momento

Se estira un poco y roza sus labios. Esto lo sorprende

─_el beso que le di a Kagome fue diferente… muy diferente… Kagome?_

El percibe el olor a sal de las lágrimas aunado al olor de Kagome. Más no hace nada por evitar el beso. Ya que este se profundiza. Kagome aguanta el llanto que pugna en salir. Se aleja corriendo. Las lágrimas nublan sus ojos que no ve por dónde camina. Tropieza y cae. Donde no aguantando más rompe a llorar, Presionando entre sus manos las hojas secas. Recuerda las palabras que le dijera Sango en una oportunidad…

─no lo dudes más Kagome. Debes de pagarla con la misma moneda. Si verdaderamente él siente interés en ti. Eso lo confirmará

─tal vez no sea así, Sango – expone con duda

Ella no se da cuenta que Kouga estaba a su lado acuclillado. Lo escucha llamarla en un suave murmullo

─Kagome…

Ella lo mira. Le echa los brazos al cuello. Donde llora abiertamente. Esta acción lo desubica. Pero rápidamente se ubica, abrazándola tiernamente. Trata de consolarla

─no… no llores. Por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte así – le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza. Evitando dañarla con sus garras – tal vez lo necesites…. Si te sirve de desahogo. No diré nada más…

Por otro lado Inu Yasha la ve partir. Siendo elevada por sus serpientes. Una vez que la ve desaparecer olfatea el aire. Percibiendo el aroma inconfundible de Kouga. Esto le causa rabia y siente su sangre hervir de cólera

─QUE? – brama furioso – ese lobo roñoso se encuentra cerca

Emprende la carrera para darle encuentro…

Por su parte. Kouga había llevado a Kagome hasta el árbol sagrado. La deposita suavemente en el suelo

─estás más tranquila? – le dice con cierto entre inquieto y tierno

─sí. Gracias – responde con dulzura

─no. No me la des. Yo no hice nada – un hermoso rubor cruza sus mejillas abochornándolo

─sí. Tu compañía me ha hecho mucho bien – expone también abochornada

Kouga le enjuga sus lágrimas. Le acaricia tiernamente las mejillas con los pulgares. Ella cierra los ojos ante esta caricia. Lo que evita que vea que el rostro del joven se acercaba al suyo. Siente sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Ella se sorprende. Más no lo rechaza; Si no que se acomoda para que el beso sea profundizado. Se deja llevar por el momento respondiendo a la caricia con el mismo ímpetu que él

Inu Yasha llega en ese momento. Se queda perplejo. Anonadado. Observando la escena romántica. Esto le ocasiona un dolor en el pecho. No comprende por qué razón le duele de esa manera…

─Ka…Kagome – susurra. Pero al verla que ella correspondía a tal acción, y sobre todo que lo disfrutaba. Siente su sangre hervir de furia. Gruñe – TRAIDORA!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El aullido que se escucha hace que ambos volteen a ver. Siendo sorprendidos por su presencia que se lanzaba sobre ellos. Apartándolo de un manotazo y a ella la empuja a un lado provocando que caiga sentada. Ella se queja de dolor. Pero es ignorada rotundamente por ambos contendientes. Kouga rápidamente se recupera de la sorpresa y sin mediar palabras se entrelazan a golpes…

Sango y Miroku que se encontraban en la villa ven a las aves huir espantadas del bosque. Intercambian miradas. Aprobando. Montan en Kirara. Que previamente ya se había transformado a su forma youkai y esperaba lista a su ama. Temen que sea un youkai que se halla presentado y se dirigen hacia el lugar en que creen que estaba el peligro…

Kagome se incorpora lentamente mientras los ve pelear. Los golpes fallidos que no encuentran al oponente caen al suelo donde abren hoyos. O a los árboles circundantes siendo tumbados por causa del impacto

─_están peleando con furia. Realmente le importo? O… es tan solo un macho que protege lo que considera su propiedad? Como el líder de una manada…_

Ella intenta separarlos poniéndose en medio de ellos

─YA BASTA! QUIETOS LOS DOS! – bufa molesta

─QUITATE TRAIDORA! – brama furioso el ojidorado – QUE NO RESPONDO!

─NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASI! – espeta el lobo – QUE EL QUE VA A RESPONDER POR EL LLANTO DE ELLA, SERAS TU!

─DEJEN DE PELEAR! – les grita la joven

Mira primero a Inuyasha y solo ve su puño dirigirse a ella. No puede evitar el impacto en su mejilla. Esto hace que voltee hacia Kouga. Que él en ese momento también lanzaba el puño. Impactándola en la otra mejilla

─IDIOTAS! – espeta la joven antes de caer desmayada

Los dos se quedan espantados por los hechos sucedidos. Juntos se lanzan sobre su cuerpo. Siendo Inu Yasha quien logra cogerla antes de que caiga al suelo. Kouga forcejea con él tratando de quitarle su cuerpo

─QUITALE LAS MANOS LOBITO! – gruñe molesto

─HAZLO TU PRIMERO, BESTIA! – le responde de la misma forma

─MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO? ANIMAL!

─YO? – lo dice con sorna – SI SOMOS AMBOS LO QUE LO HEMOS HECHO!

─PERO… TU EMPEZASTE!

─QUIEN – pone los brazos en jarras – VINO CON GANAS DE PELEAR!

─PERO… TU ESTABAS APROVECHANDOTE. BAKA!

─BAKA? AQUÍ EL UNICO BAKA ERES TU. AL DESPRECIARLA POR ESE CADAVER RESUCITADO!

Lo dice con desprecio. Esto hace de que Inu Yasha deje a Kagome en el suelo y le responda con un golpe

─NO TE PERMITO DE QUE TE EXPRESES ASI DE KIKYOU! – gruñe molesto

Kouga le devuelve el golpe

─me parece increíble de que compares a una mujer hermosa y vital con un cadáver andante

Inu Yasha detiene el golpe y lo mira perplejo

─porque… porque dices eso?

Kouga se sienta. Frotándose la mejilla. Acomoda su mandíbula

─esa si dolió. Bestia

─HABLA! - espeta

─Kagome está viva. Siente. Puedes sentirla temblar cuando la abrazas. Su calor. El latir de su corazón – lo mira desafiante – puedes decirme lo mismo de tu Kikyou? – nota de que Inu Yasha solo lo mira sin responder – supongo que el motivo por lo que Kagome estaba llorando, eras tú, que te encontrabas en brazos de esa miko. Puesto que hueles a tierra y huesos – lo ve asentir – eres un tonto. Pagarle así. Después de lo que ella te ayudó cuando te convertiste en un youkai… o… no lo recuerdas?

─vagamente…

─ella te hizo regresar con un beso. A pesar de que le pusiste la espalda como las ramas de una palmera. Supongo que Kikyou nunca habría actuado así. Le debes mucho a ella – señala a la joven que aun se encontraba desmayada – pero siempre le pagas con dolor. Persiguiendo a un cadáver

Sango, Shippou, Miroku y Kirara estaban escuchando la conversación. Ocultos detrás de los troncos caídos. No se atreven a intervenir, pues sus vidas correrían peligro

Kagome se recupera. Pero no hace ningún movimiento para escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes

─sé sincero. Si no la quieres deja que yo me haga cargo de ella. La cuidare y la trataré como realmente se merece. Es una gran mujer que necesita amar y ser amada

─y que mejor que tú. No? – replica con sorna el ojidorado

─por supuesto – sonríe orgulloso – ya que tú ya tienes a tu miko y que solo la haces sufrir a ella. Deja que trate de ser feliz con alguien quien realmente la ame

─para que lo sepan – se incorpora. Bufa molesta – no necesito a ninguno de los dos!

Ambos la miran ponerse de pie

─KAGOME! – hablan al unísono los dos jóvenes

─gracias por tu ayuda Kouga. Pero no los necesito. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto! Y TÚ – espeta – VETE A REVOLCAR ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE TU MIKO! YA QUE YO ME VOY A MI CASA Y NO PIENSO REGRESAR!

Ambos chicos están perplejos, asombrados. La ven alejarse unos pasos, luego retrocede busca en sus bolsillos. Saca un par de fragmentos de la perla y ella misma los coloca en las piernas de Kouga. Apoyándose en ellas acerca su rostro y lo besa en la boca. Sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, se separa. Kouga se relame los labios, gustoso. Inu Yasha está atónito. La ven alejarse rumbo al pozo

─aún tengo esperanzas – Kouga expone alegre alejándose por otro rumbo

Inu Yasha lo ve partir. Luego el corre en pos de ella dándole alcance a medio camino. La detiene cogiéndola del brazo. Ella lo mira furiosa

─PORQUE? – espeta el joven

─POR QUE, DE QUE? – responde con el mismo tono de voz la pelinegra

─PORQUE LO BESASTE?

─ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

─HABLA!

─NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE MIS ACTOS. SUELTAME!

─NO TE DEJARE PARTIR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EL PORQUE!

─acaso estas celoso? – una sonrisa sarcástica asoma en el rostro de ella

─NO! – espeta mientras que un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas

─pues yo creo que no, tonto – mantiene la misma tonada de voz, burlándose. Esto lo enfurece más

─IDIOTA! – brama

Fin del Flash back

─el resto ya lo sabes – termina su relato el joven ojidorado

─bueno – responde con duda – casi desde más antes. Desde que ella se despidió de Kouga

─eh? – lo mira asombrado – así que estaban espiándonos detrás de los árboles! -exclama - Y bien. Qué opinas? – concluye ya con otro tono de voz más calmado

─Kagome estaba molesta. No solo por lo que vio, sino también por el golpe que recibió. Así que está en todo su derecho de sellar el pozo para evitar verte. Es mejor que esperes a que regrese por su propia voluntad - explica con tranquilidad

─sí. Pero, tal vez en el otro lado ella esté consolándose con otro

Miroku se pone de pie, sacudiéndose su túnica. Le agarra del hombro

─tal vez. Y está en todo su derecho. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, amigo

─QUE? – espeta - ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LA PERDI?

─es mejor que lo pienses así. Si regresa, no será porque desea verte. Si no porque nos echa a todos de menos. Descansa. Que yo voy a hacer lo mismo

Lo ve alejarse rumbo a la villa. Se acomoda en donde está. Evoca su imagen al mirar a las estrellas

─Kagome – susurra al viento

Ella por su parte regresaba de pasear. Terminaba de subir las escaleras rumbo al templo. Llega frente al árbol sagrado; lo mira detenidamente, viendo la marca en la corteza

─siempre me ha intrigado la huella que hay en el tronco. Como si hubiera sido hecho por un cuerpo. Será verdad la historia que me ha contado Souta? Todo me suena a un cuento de hadas

Se encamina hacia su casa. Abre la puerta ingresando a su habitación. Tumbándose boca abajo en la cama cuan larga es. Abraza su almohada. El resplandor de la perla atrae su atención. Así que abre el cajón de su buro. Sacándola. La mira

─cada vez que me hablan de ese lugar, tu brillas intensamente. Que me quieres decir? Si al menos pudiera entender las señales que me das – la deja al lado del reloj de mesa – mmm! Que sueño! Estoy tan cansada…

Así vestida se queda dormida. La perla brilla. Abajo; el abuelo termina de beber el líquido de su taza

─aún no ha recuperado su memoria

─no. Y ya van dos semanas – expone la madre

─he estado leyendo – atrae la atención de su familia. Souta explica – que para recuperar a una persona de amnesia. Se repite el mismo procedimiento que lo provoco

─no! – exclama asustada la madre – otro golpe le puede afectar más de lo que puede ayudarla

─además, eso no nos asegura que será cien por ciento efectivo – agrega el abuelo – es mejor que sigamos contándoles las cosas que ella misma nos ha contado

─lo que más me extraña es que Inu Yasha no haya venido. Recuerden que no soporta más de veinticuatro horas sin verla – Souta agrega divertido

─ya es tarde Souta – él la mira con temor – vete a descansar. Recuerda que mañana tienes clases

─ouh! Que fastidio – replica haciendo un mohín de disgusto

─Souta! – replica Naomi dándole énfasis a su nombre

─ya me voy! – exclama el joven levantándose de la silla – que descansen

Ambos lo ven abandonar la habitación. Naomi jala la silla sentándose por fin después de haber acomodado todo en la cocina. Bebe su te. Deja la taza mirando a su padre, intranquila

─Souta tiene razón. Es extraño que Inu Yasha no haya venido en todo este tiempo

─se nota que la discusión que han tenido asido muy fuerte

─de eso que no te quepa ninguna duda, papá – suspira con resignación, mientras termina de beber su té de jazmín

En la habitación de Kagome, la perla brilla con más intensidad. Soñaba…

Se ve a sí misma montada en Kirara, disparando unas flechas hacia una nube de youkais a los que hace desaparecer. Ve cruzar por el cielo un boomerang gigante, este elimina a otros más, regresando a las manos de su dueño

─Sango! – exclama la azabache, frota el cuello de la gata – vamos Kirara

Hace descender a la gata al lado de su amiga, donde se apea…

─KAZAANA!

Ella voltea al escuchar tan potente voz viendo al monje absorber a una gran cantidad de youkais. Luego sella el agujero con el rosario mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes

─monje Miroku! – exclama alegre la pelinegra

─VIENTO CORTANTE!

Desvía su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. El viento cortante elimina a los restantes. Inu Yasha envaina la espada mientras se les acerca, con una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios

─Inu Yasha, estás bien? – Kagome pregunta con dudas al ver su expresión

─claro Kagome, que esperas? Ven acá – él abre los brazos invitándola

Ella corre a sus brazos, pues no desecharía la oportunidad de refugiarse en ellos. Sus amigos sonríen y se alejan dando privacidad. Él la encierra entre ellos, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras le susurra al oído

─tontita. Pensabas que te iba a dejar sola? – ronronea dulcemente – aún no comprendes de que te necesito a mi lado?

Al sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel le estremece, más aún sus palabras, y sobre todo sentir la suave piel de sus labios rozar la suya, siente descargas eléctricas correr por su columna. Lo aleja un poco para verlo a los ojos, la mirada que descubre en esas lagunas doradas la hipnotiza, perdiéndose en ella. Él acerca su rostro para besarla, al contacto ella se despierta, respirando agitadamente. Se sienta tocándose los labios

─pareció tan real… como si lo hubiera vivido – niega con movimiento de cabeza – no, no puede ser, eso es producto de mi imaginación

Se vuelve a echar, quedándose dormida inmediatamente. La perla vuelve a brillar…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la villa….

En la casa de Kaede, se encontraban Sango y ella conversando

─esos dos están solos – expone algo irritada la joven – que estarán haciendo? Siempre me preocupo – suspira

─por gusto – bebe su té, la mira por encima de la taza – sabes bien que Inu Yasha siempre lo controla

─pero estando cerca Kagome, el control es mayor

─no ha podido atravesar el pozo, no? – Kaede deja la taza en el piso

─sí, eso es lo más extraño – Sango la imita, cruza sus manos en su regazo – antes a pesar de que peleaban, él podía ir a buscarla

─será lo que dijo Miroku? – expone arqueando una ceja

─es lo único razonable que nos queda por pensar – vuelve a suspirar – se deja extrañar

─si – afirma Kaede, también suspirando

Ambas miran la caja de medicinas que había dejado

─la medicinas que me dejo, están a punto de terminarse – comenta Kaede

─no hay forma de avisarle, o al menos de que ella haga caso

Sango se incorpora saliendo de la cabaña. Se cubre los ojos con la mano, al ser deslumbrada por el sol del atardecer

─Kagome, te extrañamos – vuelve a suspirar – vuelve por favor. Te necesitamos

Las aves se remontan por el horizonte…

Kagome desde la noria, en la rueda de la fortuna observaba el atardecer. Estaba acompañada por Houjyou

─estas distraída, te pasa algo? – pregunta tímidamente el joven

─eh? – es sacada de sus pensamientos. Parpadea varias veces mirándolo – no, no solo tengo la impresión de que antes he estado en un lugar parecido

─en otra rueda de la fortuna? – interroga intrigado

─no – es escueta en su respuesta, vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla – volando

─debes de haberlo soñado – suspira internamente por esta respuesta, temía que haya estado con alguien más

─es posible…

Al detenerse, salen de la cabina y se dirigen a un puesto de soda en donde él le compra unos refrescos, invitándoles. Ella sonríe, su atención es atraída por una pareja de enamorados

─_me parecen conocidos_

La pareja en cuestión se parecían a Sango y a Miroku, quienes caminaban tomados de las manos

─cuando encargamos un niño? – pregunta el joven

─pronto. Aún somos jóvenes, tenemos mucho tiempo, querido – responde la joven con una tierna sonrisa

Kagome sonríe. Enlaza el brazo del joven y se encaminan a otro juego. Pasan frente al teatro, en donde representaban unas escenas de samuráis. Uno de ellos vestía ropajes rojos. Kagome cree ver que tiene cabellera plateada

─Inu Yasha… ─ susurra

─dijiste algo, Kagome? – pregunta inquieto el joven

─no – ella lo mira, esboza una tímida sonrisa – no solo me distraje. No me hagas caso

De esta forma llegan hasta las escaleras del templo, donde se detienen. Houjyou le entrega la gata de peluche, a la cual la abraza con fuerza

─nos vemos mañana. Que descanses

─tú también. Hasta mañana Houjyou

Lo ve alejarse. Ella sube las escaleras, mirando el peluche

─te llamaré Kirara. Ya que te le pareces

Esto la asombra, más lo relaciona con el sueño.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, dejando el peluche encima de la cama. Se quita las pantuflas para luego echarse. En ese momento entra Naomi, acercándosele

─que tal estuvo? – dándole un beso en la frente, se sienta al borde de la cama – te divertiste?

─sí – se sienta – Houjyou ganó este peluche en la competencia de tiro al blanco

─si? – le pregunta sonriente

─por qué tengo la impresión de que antes ya he estado en ese parque, pero con otra persona? – Kagome mira anhelante a su madre esperando la respuesta

─sí, lo estuviste – responde con absoluta calma, mirando distraídamente un punto en el suelo, que lo encuentra interesante

─con quien? – exclama anhelante la pelinegra, sin dejar de observar el rostro de su madre

Ella se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda de la que coge un porta retrato y se lo enseña

─mira. Aquí estas con Inu Yasha

Kagome coge el retrato. La perla brilla intensamente, pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de ello. Kagome examinaba la fotografía, para luego mirar a su madre directamente a los ojos

─este es… Inu Yasha? – murmura. Su madre se sienta a su lado, afirmando con movimiento de cabeza; ambas ven la foto – estas noches estoy soñando con él

─eso es normal

─como que normal? – exclama mirándola

─él es el causante de tus tristezas y aflicciones, así como también de tus alegrías – una hermosa sonrisa aflora en los labios de Naomi – o, es que acaso te has olvidado que estas enamorada de él?

─ yo? – pregunta con reticencia la joven – estás segura que eso ha pasado?

─ sip, - responde esbozando una cálida sonrisa – al menos eso es lo que he podido dilucidar por tus actitudes, hija mía

La joven pelinegra suelta el retrato, este cae a la cama al llevar sus manos hacia la cabeza por el agudo dolor que sentía en ella. Su madre preocupada le agarra del hombro, prácticamente obligándola a que la mire

─ te molesta? – la joven niega con movimiento de cabeza

─ sentí una fuerte hincada, pero ya pasó; más, no recuerdo eso. Ya que se supone que eso no se olvida, o si?

─ no, cuando el amor es puro y verdadero – suspira melancólicamente dirige su mirada hacia un punto indeterminado a través de la ventana - puede estar dormido por un tiempo, pero después se vuelve a manifestar con mayor intensidad – la mira tiernamente – descansa, tal vez en sueños veas las cosas que te han ocurrido

Al levantarse le deposita un beso en la frente. Kagome la observa salir de su habitación, deja el retrato al lado de la perla; esta brilla, el vidrio refleja el brillo, esto le llama poderosamente la atención de la joven acariciando la imagen

─ Inu Yasha – murmura – Inu Yasha…

Se recuesta observando la foto… el brillo de la perla solo enmarca la imagen de él…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Miroku observa a su amigo alejarse rumbo al árbol sagrado. Sango se le acerca; el monje ladea el rostro al ver a su joven y bella amiga esbozando un tierna sonrisa

─ me da tristeza verlo así – se expresa melancólicamente la castaña – tiene deseo de estar con ella… mas no puede ir a buscarla

Miroku la abraza estrechándola contra su pecho, actitud que hace sonrojar a la joven, pero no rechaza dicha muestra de afecto

─ mucho de culpa tiene él, por tratarla mal. Por su estúpido orgullo la va a perder definitivamente – suspira – lo que le duele es lo que le dijo Kouga

Sango se separa un poco elevando la mirada, encontrándose con un par de orbes azules como el cielo nocturno que la miraba tiernamente

─ te refieres a cuando le dijo que Kikyou es un cadáver y que con Kagome no hay comparación? – interroga la joven, abstraída por esa cálida mirada que le daba el joven, que no solo la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos si no también su corazón

─ sí, así es. Pero también por lo que la besó

Sango rompe por completo el enlace, observándolo con incredulidad de lo que acaba de oír

─ qué? – exclama asombrada – que Kouga la besó?

─ sip… y él lo vio todo, todito. No perdió detalle alguno – responde socarronamente

─ eso te contó? – enmarca una delicada ceja, mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente – él no es de contar sus cosas

─ lo sé, pero si tienes forma de sacársela… ─ una sonrisa pervertida aflora a sus labios mientras la joven retrocede algo "espantada" – tal vez…. Tal vez deseaba desahogarse con alguien…

─ eso quiere decir…. ─ se cruza de brazos, cavila llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras no dejaba de observar al monje – que se puso furioso y celoso

─ bingo! – exclama divertido

─ debemos de hacer algo para que al fin se decida a demostrarle lo que siente. Porque para que se lo diga…

Inu Yasha se sienta al pie del árbol, observando el camino hacia el pozo

─ otro intento fallido – suspira – aun está molesta

Se cruza de brazos. Su mente le trae de recuerdo la imagen de Kouga besándola…. Gruñe molesto. Golpea el suelo con furia repetidas veces, hasta hacerse sangre

─ KUSO! – espeta – PORQUE CON ÉL? PORQUE PRECISAMENTE CON ÉL? – se frota los nudillos… su mirada se entristece al susurrar al viento su nombre – Kagome…

Observa el cielo estrellado donde cree ver la imagen de ella siendo formada por la estrellas….

*.*.*.*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente Kagome sale corriendo de su casa…. Clásico, se había vuelto a quedar dormida; por consiguiente iba a llegar tarde a clases, por lo tanto enrumba hacia el colegio a toda velocidad que le permiten sus piernas. Faltando una cuadra antes de llegar baja la velocidad y camina encontrándose con sus amigas que en esos momentos también llegaban

─ Kagome! Espéranos! – grita a todo pulmón Yuka

Ella al escucharla se detiene, voltea y sonríe esperándolas a que le den alcance

─ buenos días!

─ buenos días Kagome chan – exclaman el trió con una sonrisa en los labios

─ te ves esplendorosa esta mañana. Acaso… viste anoche a tu novio? – le pregunta pícaramente Ayumi; quien observa atentamente a Kagome pues ve que el rubor empieza a cubrir su rostro

─ novio? – exclama la pelinegra, turbada – si te refieres a Houjyou, no….

─ no, al él no – interrumpe rápidamente Ayumi, ante la estupefacción de Kagome, puesto que no sabía a quién se refería – al otro… a Inu Yasha

─ no la molestes, Ayumi – intercede Yuka – si no quiere decirte que es lo que pasó anoche; mejor no le insistas

─ pero… ─ Ayumi intenta excusarse

─ seguro que la noche fue muy romántica – interviene Eri – mas con una noche con luna llena… ─ su expresión y el tono de voz indicaba perversión… esto comprende Kagome ruborizándose furiosamente

─ uds están locas! – exclama la pelinegra – no hubo nada, con nadie

Da media vuelta alejándose molesta con sus amigas por impertinentes que son. Ya en clases Kagome intentaba concentrarse en la materia que en esos momentos impartía el profesor, cosa imposible, ya que el rostro de Inu Yasha rondaba en su cabeza… tal es su frustración que sin querer presionaba el lápiz contra el papel con molestia

─ _Inu Yasha… _- sacude la cabeza, negándose a sí misma ser interrumpida por él – _porque tengo precisamente que estar pensando en ti en estos momentos? Si he estado muy tranquila todos estos días, sin que perturbes mis pensamientos_

Yuka la ve distraída, así que le golpea suavemente con el lápiz en la espalda. Susurra

─ Kagome, te encuentras bien?

Ella ladea el rostro y sonríe tontamente. Asiente

─ no te preocupes

─ es que te pusiste pálida

─ no, no fue nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza

El día transcurre normal… aunque para cierta pelinegra no fuera normal, ya que no pudo concentrarse, absolutamente nada de nada durante toda la mañana. Completamente frustrada consigo misma regresa a su casa, pateando una piedra durante todo el camino. Ingresa a ella; encontrándolos reunidos en la habitación contigua a la cocina

─ hay conferencia de prensa? – exclama la joven socarronamente – quien llegó?

─ ay! Kagome – su madre sonríe abiertamente al escucharla – tienes cada ocurrencia

Kagome sonríe abiertamente, frotándose la nuca algo avergonzada

─ voy a cambiarme

Antes de recibir aprobación ella emprende carrera hacia su habitación. Entrando en ella donde deja la mochila. La perla brilla dentro del cajón del buró, dicho brillo llama su atención yendo a sacarla de ahí. La observa atentamente a contra luz

─ aún brillas con intensidad – se encoje de hombros pues el brillo no desaparecía la guarda en el bolsillo de su falda, dando media vuelta volviendo a salir

─ hay momentos en que se acuerda, pero estos son fugaces – recordaba Naomi, mientras bebía su té

─ es posible de que su memoria este regresando – aprueba el abuelo – y lo hará progresivamente

─ no le exijamos mucho…

─ a quien? – interrumpe la pelinegra al ingresar a la habitación

─ a ti – Naomi la mira con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, mientras la observa sentarse a la mesa

─ a mi? – interroga extrañada – y porque? Si puede saber

─ pensábamos de cómo hacer que recuperes tu memoria – interviene el abuelo – porque es casi de un año lo que has perdido tus recuerdos. Tus experiencias vividas en ese lapsus de tiempo

─ es de todo un año? – interroga intrigada, mientras mordía una tostada, observando atentamente a sus interlocutores

─ sí, exactamente – corrobora Souta – desde que atravesaste ese pozo seco, cuando cumplías los quince… y ya falta poco para que cumplas años

─ si Inu Yasha no ha venido en todo este tiempo, ─ Naomi deja la taza en el platillo – es seguro de que Kikyou está con él

Kagome golpea con furia la mesa provocando que toda la vajilla salte en su sitio mientras ella se incorporaba…. Su familia observa la oscura aura que empezaba a rodearla

─ KIKYOU! – espeta – ESA… ESA… NO!

La familia solo siente una fuerte corriente de aire que los obliga a cubrirse la cara… al pasar los efectos observan los destrozos acaecidos en la habitación… platos y tazas tirados en el piso a igual que el mantel y la mesa… a igual que el pequeño Souta que no pudo mantenerse en el asiento. Naomi sonríe

─ ya recupero la memoria

Kagome sale del pozo y veloz como el rayo, cosa extraña para ella que es un ser humano normal… llega a la villa…. Esa noche se encontraban cenando, mas, Inu Yasha no se encontraba con ellos; como estaban de espaldas hacia la puerta son sorprendidos al sentir una extraña aura

─ donde esta Inu Yasha?

Escuchan una voz pastosa, como de ultratumba, provocando que Shippou y Kirara se espanten por el susto, así como también los demás. Ellos voltean y la ven furiosa, tanto que podían percibir el aura roja que la rodeaba

─ n-no lo sabemos, Kagome – Sango es la primera en hablar, con cierto temor

─ están seguros? – interroga la pelinegra, observándolos detenidamente uno a uno, provocando mas inquietud en sus amigos

─ sí, - se atreve a intervenir el pequeño kitsune – es posible que esté con Kikyou

─ Shippou! – exclama aterrada Sango, más aún al sentir incrementar el aura de su amiga-hermana al escucharla gritar el nombre de…

─ KIKYOU!

Solo sienten una fuerte descarga de energía, a igual que un gran destello…. La casa vuela por los aires…. Esto los deja más que asombrados

─ mi casa… ─ exclama Kaede con tristeza – mi casa…

Inu Yasha lejos de ahí, se encontraba bañándose en el río, ajeno a lo que ocurría en la villa

─ INU YASHA!

Este es sorprendido al escuchar su nombre y por una voz conocida. Se incorpora mirándola extrañado de verla ahí

─ Kagome?

Ella al entrar en el agua el aura que la rodeaba hace que esta se eleve, secando por completo el rio. Inu Yasha se encontraba completamente desnudo. Él siente como ella lo come con los ojos, observa como el rubor cubre sus mejillas encontrándola muy hermosa

─ eres…. Eres…. HENTAI! – brama – OSUWARI!

Al pronunciar el conjuro obliga al kotodama actuar, obligando a Inu Yasha ser estrellado en el lodo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra incorporarse acercándose muy molesto

─ Y QUIEN ES LA CULPABLE DE QUE ME VEA ASI, EH? – espeta el peliplateado

─ OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! – el conjuro lo estrella repetidas veces en el lodo

─ TEMEE! – espeta y masculla

Kagome hace caso omiso a la rabia que mostraba en ese momento, mientras observaba el lugar atentamente

─ EN DONDE ESTA?

─ QUIEN? – responde en el mismo tono, mientras se incorpora rápidamente

─ QUIEN MAS VA HA SER? SI NO ES TU AMADA KIKYOU!

─ HACE DIAS QUE NO LA VEO

─ MENTIROSO! OSUWARI!

Lo vuelve a enterrar en el lodo. El agua cae encima de ella mojándola. El curso del rio se renueva llevándoselo corriente abajo

Ella sale del rio descalzándose y se dedica a buscar por los alrededores. Regresa al lugar, sin encontrar rastros de su "rival" Inu Yasha se planta delante de ella, está muy cabreado

─ ESTUPIDA! – espeta

─ TONTO!

─ CREIDA!

─ ANTIPATICO!

─ ODIOSA!

─ BOBO!

─ TORPE!

Sus rostros están encendidos por la furia y muy cerca

─ CALLATE TONTO! – su mirada baja a los labios, aproximándose peligrosamente a ellos. Antes de que él pueda protestar le cierra la boca con un beso. Esto lo sorprende

─ _Kagome_ – piensa entre el beso, y antes de que él pudiera rodearla con los brazos la siente alejarse, gruñe en protesta. Se asombra de verla relamerse los labios, esta actitud hace que sienta hervir su sangre, puesto que desea volver a probar esos labios… y algo más

─ Kouga besa mejor que tú – le explica calmadamente, pero con segundas intenciones

─ QUE? – espeta – ESO SI QUE NO!

La atrae bruscamente hacia él, posesionándose de sus labios, primero bruscamente, mas luego este cambia tornándose en posesivo y muy demandante, según Kagome con demasiada pasión, cosa que le agradó en demasía, puesto las veces que la había visto besar a la "otra" nunca lo hizo así, al menos eso quería ella creer. Se separan por falta de oxigeno, pero no suelta a su presa de entre sus brazos

─ que me dices ahora? – alardea el joven con una irónica sonrisa

─ aún no – replica con sorna – no le llegas ni a los talones

Él la mira extrañado, asombrado, y por supuesto muuuuy cabreado. Así que sin dudarlo más la atrae hacia sí con la ayuda de su mano que previamente la había llevado hacia la nuca de la joven volviéndose a posesionar de esos labios que lo traían loco desde hace tiempo, mucho más después de haber visto como ese lobezno de pacotilla había usurpado SU lugar, puesto que Kagome era SUYA y de nadie más. El beso lo hace suave, dulce, tierno y con pasión. Lame suavemente el labio inferior para permitirse el acceso a esa cálida cavidad que ansiaba probar, la respuesta es inmediata porque la joven le permite el acceso a ella, donde su lengua se introduce saboreando cada recóndito lugar. Encontrándose en el camino otro órgano que también deseaba participar. La danza se efectúa, saboreándose mutuamente. Ella se siente extraña, miles de sensaciones recorren su cuerpo, sintiendo como la sangre recorre espesa y muy caliente…

Él la acomoda entre sus brazos permitiendo que ella pueda sentir como su verga empezaba a erguirse, mostrándole lo excitado que se encontraba; podía percibir que la joven también se encontraba en la misma situación que él, puesto que podía oler su excitación…. Kagome entiende que el asunto está a punto de salirse de control, así que haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que aún tenía comienza a romper el contacto, ante la protesta de él. Aun sin separarse, ella descansa su rostro en el pecho desnudo, y con el dedo índice comienza a dibujar corazones sobre su piel. Esto produce un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del joven

─ eres una tramposa… todo lo hiciste adrede – expone, tratando de tranquilizar su temperamento – porque sellaste el pozo? Acaso, no deseabas verme?

─ no

Con la tranquilidad que la escucha hablar, la separa completamente de su cuerpo mirándola completamente cabreado

─ y entonces… PORQUE HAS PROVOCADO QUE TE BESARA?

─ yo no te pedí que lo hicieras – replica mirándolo a los ojos

─ ah, sí? Y quien empezó?

─ porque era la única forma de hacerte callar. Vístete, exhibicionista!

─ porque? – pregunta mirándola y sonriendo pícaramente – acaso te estás excitando al verme así?

─ yo de ti? – exclama asombrada – estás loco! – lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, furiosa exclama – OSUWARI! HENTAI! EXHIBICIONISTA! INDECOROSO! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

El conjuro provoca que se estrelle repetidas veces en el duro suelo, desde ahí lo escucha suplicar

─ ya no!

Kagome se aleja unos cuantos pasos de él, dándole la espalda presiona su pecho, mientras que el rubor cubre sus mejillas. Cierra los ojos

─ _aun no entiendes lo que siento por ti? Claro que me perturbas, y mucho. Tonto y mil veces tonto_

Suspira hondamente mientras va a recoger sus zapatos. Por otra parte Inu Yasha ya se había incorporado y se terminaba de vestir cuando la ve acercársele, se eriza, pues teme que lo castigue nuevamente; mas al ver que no le dice nada, se extraña y más aun al verla alejarse

─ OYE TU! A DONDE MIERDA VAS?

─ a mi casa – ladea el rostro para mirarlo – a donde más?

─ no… no te irás

─ ah, sí? – replica con sorna - Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tú?

─ sí – responde con una seguridad que no sentía en esos momentos

─ Inu Yasha – arrastra las silabas al decirle – o… su…wa…ri

Él esperaba otro golpe que no se llega a concretar, asustado aún la ve alejarse

─ TONTA! – le grita – ESTUPIDA COJUDA!

Ella no le hace caso. Él cae sentado en el lugar, ahoga un gemido

─ _Kagome, porque no me comprendes? Porque no comprendes de que te necesito a mi lado _– se torna cabizbajo presionando con fuerza sus puños – _te extraño, y no sabes cuanto_

Kagome había llegado hasta el pie del árbol sagrado, acaricia la huella dejada en el tronco

─ _te extraño, y no sabes cuánto te necesito_ – triste se encamina hacia su casa


End file.
